The present invention relates to an antidiabetic, particularly to a preparation for directly controlling, namely decreasing both a post prandial blood glucose level and a fasting blood glucose level of diabetic patients with one preparation to make these levels close to normal levels.
Ordinary antidiabetics are antidiabetics for decreasing either a post prandial blood glucose level or a fasting blood glucose level to make it close to a normal level. As antidiabetics for decreasing a post prandial blood glucose level to make it close to a normal level, nateglinide has been developed, and it is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 15,221/1992 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 194,969/1998. Further, antidiabetics for decreasing a fasting blood glucose level to make it close to a normal level are described in, for example, Kondo Nobuo, Nippon Rinsho, vol. 55, 1997, extra ed., p. 159 and the like. In recent years, for treating diabetes, it has been considered important that both a post prandial blood glucose level and a fasting blood glucose level are decreased to make them close to normal levels.
However, there have been no preparations for decreasing both levels to make them close to normal levels.